Alduin's Doom
by RanoverDeer
Summary: -"La eternidad era más larga de lo que me imaginaba..."- Barenziah es una sicaria con problemas para controlar sus instintos asesinos. Pero muchas cosas cambiarán es su vida inmortal, cuando por un error del destino, termina en las tierras de Skyrim. Descubrirá que es una de las míticas Sangre de Dragón, y encontrará la forma de salvar, por fin, su desgraciada alma.
1. Terror en Helgen

_Cap I – Terror En Helgen_

_-Helgen-_

El aire de esa mañana era frío, y se colaba entre la ropa, congelándote hasta los huesos. Pero Barenziah no se daba cuenta de nada, estaba inconsciente, mientras su cabeza daba tumbos sobre las tablas del carromato donde estaba recostada.

- He, tu. Por fin has despertado. -La elfa oscura pudo escuchar, pero la voz parecía venir de un lugar muy lejano. Parpadeó, e intentó enderezarse, encontrando con la mirada a un nórdico, sentado frente a ella. Observó atentamente al hombre, notando por su armadura, que era un rebelde Stormcloack. Maldijo en silencio, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

¿En dónde se había metido ahora?. La elfa solía meterse en problemas de vez en cuando, teniendo en cuenta que era una de las criminales más buscadas de todo Tamriel, pero, por esta vez, el problema no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-Intentabas cruzar la frontera, ¿no?. Fuiste a caer en esa emboscada imperial, como nosotros y ese ladrón de allí.- Dijo el hombre, de cabello rubio, largo y ojos seguros, mientras apuntaba con el mentón al hombre a su lado, que parecía aterrorizado.

-Malditos stormcloacks. Skyrim estaba muy bien hasta que vinisteis. El imperio era perfecto.- Por los rasgos y forma de hablar del delgado y ceniciento hombre, era un bretón de High Rock. El total contrario de los guerreros nórdicos.

La elfa alzó una ceja, hacía décadas que las guerras de los mortales ya no le interesaban.

-Si no los buscaran, podría haber robado un caballo, ¡y ya estar a medio camino del Páramo del Martillo! -Siguió despotricando. El rubio ya parecía cansado de su palabrería, y estaría planteándose seriamente si darle un puñetazo. Pero no podría, ni él, ni nadie. Todos estaban encadenados.

Barenziah miró hacia todos lados, ya sin prestarle atención alguna a la conversación que llevaban aquéllos dos humanos. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Primero; Estaba maniatada, y le habían robado todas sus pertenencias. Mataría al culpable. Segundo; Ese carro no era el único, había unos cinco más detrás, siguiendo todos una misma senda. Estaban cargados de guerreros stormcloacks maniatados. Si se interponían en su camino también los mataría. Tercero; ... Seguramente los ejecutarían a todos. Apenas pudiera escapar, encontraría al culpable. Y lo mataría.

Si, Barenziah tenía un serio problema con asesinar cruelmente todo lo que no le gustara. Y con todo, es_** todo**_.

- ¿Y qué pasa con él, eh? - Dijo el moreno, apuntando al hombre silencioso de la esquina, que estaba amordazado.

El ladrón de caballos no parecía ser una persona muy callada. Eso no le gustaba a la elfa. Era una suerte, para el hombre, que la piel azul estuviera con las manos inmovilizadas. De no ser así, hace rato que hubiera muerto estrangulado.

-¡Sujeta esa lengua! -Espetó el nórdico, ya sin paciencia alguna para las tonterías del bretón- Estás hablando con Ulfric Sotrmloack. El verdadero Rey supremo. - El hombre silencioso en la esquina miró al ladrón con ojos azules y fieros, parecía un tigre dientes de sable a punto de atacar. Barenziah conocía muy bien esa clase de hombres. Hombres con un apetito voraz de poder.

¿Jarl Ulfric de Ventalia? es el líder de la rebelión. -Ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, lleno de verdadero pánico- Pero si lo han capturado... Oh por los Dioses, ¿¡A donde nos están llevando!?

- No sé a dónde nos llevan... -Murmuró el rubio, echándole una mirada estoica al jefe de la revolución, como si pudieran hablar con la mente- Pero sovngarde nos aguarda.

El lugar no importa Pensó Barenziah Todos terminarán sin cabeza

Entonces los carros entraron en una fortaleza. La elfa oscura reconoció el lugar, ya que antes, en sus viajes había parado por allí. Era Helgen, una pequeña ciudad militarizada, utilizada por los imperiales como base de estrategias. Estaba muy bien fortificada, pero casi toda la población eran guerreros en servicio, o familias que se sentían a salvo entre murallas imperiales.

El rubio se quedó murmurando, casi para si mismo, comentando su vida dentro de las murallas represoras de esta clase de fortaleza. Era un nórdico, amaba la libertad, y si algo era verdad, era que los imperiales _amaban_ sus jodidas listas y leyes.

Dentro de todo, Barenziah los comprendía. Le era imposible incluso vivir en un solo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Pero como siempre, no dijo nada.

- ¡General Tulio!, ¡El verdugo está esperando! -Sonó el grito, dejando una atmósfera lúgubre.

Genial. Que lo trajeran. Si era necesario la elfa le arrancaría el cuello a mordidas.

- Es gracioso... De niño las fortalezas y murallas imperiales siempre me hacían sentir tan... A salvo. - El nórdico fue interrumpido. El carro había parado. Uno a uno, los cuatro integrantes fueron bajando de un salto, para que los imperiales pasaran la lista de prisioneros.

Al otro lado del recinto se encontraba el verdugo, con el hacha ceremonial en las manos, cubierta de sangre seca. Los imperiales les esperaban con un bloque.

-No, no... Esto está mal, ¡yo no he hecho nada! -Gimoteó el bretón, mientras el gentío lentamente se acumulaba, esperando a que llegara su turno en la lista. De uno en uno, se iban acercando al bloque. Entonces se hizo presente el sonido del rodar de una cabeza.

Ya habían comenzado. Pasó el nórdico rubio, un par de mujeres con aspecto aguerrido, Ulfric. El ladrón intentó escapar corriendo, pero lo derribaron a flechazos.

Al final solo quedó la elfa, mirando furibunda a los dos soldados en frente de ella, quienes también se miraban entre ellos.- Ella _no está_ en la lista- Murmuró uno- Da igual, mándala al bloque como todos.

La elfa alzó una ceja._ Mortales inútiles. No saben ni qué hacer con sus propias reglas auto infligidas. _¿A qué estaban esperando?, Barenziah no tenía todo el día para que le intentaran cortar la cabeza. Bueno, tal vez toda la eternidad, pero no tenía tanta paciencia.

¿Quién eres? –Se atrevió a preguntar uno de los soldados, que parecía de menor rango.

La elfa en si daba una mala espina terrible. El cabello carbón, largo y atado en una prieta trenza. Las orejas puntiagudas, ambas con dos aretes de plata. La piel celestina, del color de una persona muerta. Pero, lo que más intimidaba de ella, eran sus ojos. Morados, profundos como dos galaxias. Dos galaxias de puro odio, ira, y tristeza.

-Isse Skywalker.- Ni loca les daría su nombre original. Si llegara a hacerlo alguien la reconocería y… Eso sería un grave problema.

-Enviaremos tu cadáver a Morrowind, no te preocupes. ¿Viniste aquí escapando del volcán, no? Lamento todo esto. –Negó con la cabeza, mientras enviaba a la elfa junto al bloque con los demás.

Lamenta enviarme a una ejecución sin haber hecho nada. ¿Eso tiene sentido en algún universo? A este también lo voy a matar La elfa seguía inexpresiva por fuera. Muy ella, muy Barenziah.

Esperó pacientemente su turno en el bloque. En total vio tres cabezas rodar, y siguió sin inmutarse. Las vidas de los mortales eran muy cortas comparadas con la de un inmortal como Barenziah. Para ella, ver esto, era lo mismo que ver a alguien aplastar una polilla. Cosas normales cuando eres un sicario hace más de 500 años.

Rugidos extraños se escuchaban de fondo, y nadie podía evitar levantar la mirada al cielo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los soldados seguían con su trabajo, pero era imposible no tener la piel de gallina con aquéllos sonidos. Tal vez fuera un aviso de la muerte, algunos pensaron.

Pero la elfa sabía muy bien que era. Sonrió, cuando por fin llegó su turno. La empujaron, obligándola a apoyar la cabeza incómodamente en la piedra manchada de sangre. Logró ladearse lo suficiente para mirar al verdugo levantar el hacha.

-Hoy no es mi día para morir. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo para ti. –Dijo con voz trémula y extrañamente divertida.

Detrás del verdugo, en una torre, aterrizó un enorme dragón negro, de escamas brillantes y ojos morados. Gritó unas palabras de poder, y todos cayeron en el piso, confusos y en pánico.

El caos se apoderó de Helgen.


	2. Las leyendas no queman Aldeas

Cap II - Las Leyendas No Queman Aldeas

La atmosfera del lugar se había puesto extrañamente caliente, Barenziah podía sentirlo en los pulmones. Su cabeza daba vueltas, había rodado de su posición en el bloque y se había golpeado fuertemente. Un hilo de sangre corría por un lado de la mejilla, y casi rió al sentir el olor a carne chamuscada y sangre que inundaba todo el lugar.

-¡Vamos, esta es nuestra oportunidad! –Notó como alguien le tiraba del brazo con fuerza, obligándola a levantarse. Puso en foco su vista una vez más, y notó que era aquél guerrero nórdico que la acompañó en el trayecto a Helgen.

No lo pensó dos veces, y se largó a correr junto a él, intentando esquivar las bolas de fuego que caían del cielo. Entraron a la torre más próxima, y junto a otros soldados bloquearon la entrada con una mesa.

-¡Jarl Ulfric!, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Son ciertas las leyendas? –Si bien el guerrero no parecía asustado, estaba muy confundido. El jarl, quien había roto las cadenas que lo sujetaban con la fuerza bruta de sus brazos, se arrancó la mordaza y escupió al suelo.

-Las leyendas no queman aldeas hasta las cenizas.- El suelo tembló, una explosión había hecho sacudir un lado de las redondas paredes, y el polvo comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas- ¡Debemos salir de aquí pero ya!

Barenziah corrió junto a los dos hombres, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras que subían en círculos hacia la azotea de la torre. ¿Por qué se dirigían allí? Pensó la elfa, ¿es que planeaban escapar volando? Humanos idiotas.

-¡RETROCEDAN!, ¡DETENGANSE! –Gritó Ulfric, mientras la elfa, con más rápida reacción que ningún humano, se pegó al piso. Una explosión hizo volar una sección de la pared, cuando la cabeza de aquél negro dragón entraba por la abertura. Exhaló una bocanada de fuego, quemando todo a su paso. El soldado y Ulfric imitaron a la pelinegra, y pudieron salir intactos. Pero no todos tenían tan buena suerte, hombres que les seguían más abajo habían muerto incinerados, congelados en el tiempo, como un trozo de carbón con forma humanoide.

La elfa se levantó, y sacudió las rodillas de su haraposo pantalón. ¿Cuándo le habían puesto esas ropas? Quería su armadura de vuelta. Si se la había robado, mataría al ladrón. Miró hacia todas partes y notó a los hombres quemados. El soldado tiritaba boca arriba, mirando a sus compañeros asesinados de aquélla forma tan cruel, y Ulfric, que ya se había reincorporado, mostrando una mirada sumamente turbia. A Barenziah todo aquello le daba más bien lo mismo. Un puñado de mortales muertos, ¿cuál era el problema? De todas formas algún día iban a morir.

-Ralof… Levanta. –El Jarl se dirigió a su soldado con voz de mando. Entendía perfectamente su pesar y tristeza, pero quedarse pasmado y tiritando en el suelo no sacaría a nadie de aquél infierno viviente.

-Sí, mi Jarl. –Respondió con la voz temblorosa, intentando no flaquear frente a su líder. Los nórdicos podían ser muy testarudos cuando a honor se refería.

Los tres subieron el último trayecto. La pared y techo habían colapsado sobre la escalera, ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo único que quedaba era aquella abertura por donde había metido la cabeza el dragón. ¿En dónde estaba ahora?

-Joder… Ya no hay salida. –Murmuró Ralof, pasándose las manos nerviosamente por los rubios cabellos.

-Espera. – El Oso de Ventalia , por primera vez, notó con la mirada a la elfa. No la miró con buenos ojos, como muchos nórdicos, pensaba que los dunmers como ella eran simples sacos de carne que ocupaban un espacio imprescindible en su hermoso país Skyrim- Ella puede saltar.

Más abajo estaban los restos de una posada que había sobrevivido bastante bien el fuego. El techo de paja estaba completamente incinerado, pero la estructura prevalecía, dejando un hueco por donde entrar si caías. Hacia abajo eran unos 15 metros.

-Pero, mi jarl… -El soldado se vio interrumpido por un ademán de mano proveniente del Jarl. Este inspeccionó más profundamente con la mirada a la elfa y alzó una ceja, mirando una vez más al rubio. Obviamente, le estaba haciendo señas para que notara la complexión de Barenziah. Era delgada y estilizada, cual lince; cada vez que se movía, la piel de mármol de la dunmer se apegaba a sus músculos. Cuando caminaba, en ella se notaba la elegancia y agilidad de una persona quien ha estado bajo un estricto entrenamiento físico durante varios años.- Oh.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba cuantos años habían sido en realidad.

-No me digan. Quieren que salte. –Respondió la inmortal, sarcástica.-

- Hablas. –Ralof levantó las cejas, verdaderamente sorprendido. Ulfric les estaba dando una mirada inquisitiva a ambos. ¿Es que ya se conocían? Más le valía a Ralof, uno de sus más preciados generales, no encamarse con una… Piel azul asquerosa.

- No, era muda. Ahora hablo por un milagro de Talos. –La elfa se acercó al borde, e inspeccionó la caída. No era tan mala, no al gusto de ella. Ralof sonrió. De muda a sarcástica en un segundo. La elfa era un caso especial- Bueno, intenten que el dragón no les carbonice las cejas. Adiós.

Dicho y hecho, la dunmer saltó al vacío.

Aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo rodando de costado, gracias a años de experiencia, la herida más grave que sacó con la caída fue un pequeño raspón en un codo. Nada que la elfa notase.

Rápida se levantó, e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Parte del suelo había colapsado y las escaleras ya no existían. Tendría que volver a saltar.

Se colgó de una viga, y cayó limpiamente de pie ya sobre suelo firme. Ahora faltaba encontrar la forma de salir de Helgen, algo que era diez veces más difícil de lo que parecía. Decidió salir de la posada, ya que quedarse allí por mucho más tiempo era un suicidio. Algo en la mente le decía a la elfa que el dragón estaba detrás de ella, pero no sabía porque. Aquellos ojos morados, y las escamas negras le recordaban demasiado a sí misma, no podía ser una coincidencia.

Corrió por las calles de tierra del fuerte, esquivando de tanto en tanto alguna flecha perdida de los arqueros imperiales que intentaban retener al dragón. Todo intento era inútil, las escamas del reptil parecían hechas de acero. Nada las penetraba.

El dragón aterrizó a una calle de donde ella estaba. Instintivamente, se agachó entre unos cajones rotos, y esperó a que el batir de las alas se alejara.

- ¡ATRÁS, ATRÁS TODOS! –Se escuchó una voz gritar. Era el imperial que le había preguntado su nombre. Barenziah también recordaba muy bien que la había llamado "carroña" cuando la había llamado al bloque, pero por ahora no lo mataría. Le servía más vivo. Estaba bastante segura de que el hombre conocía muy bien la fortaleza, y sabría escapar de ella.

Junto a los demás sobrevivientes, la elfa se escondió detrás de la pared de una casa, cuando un chorro de fuego cruzaba la calle siguiente. El hombre la vio, y sonrió brillantemente.

-Así que sigues viva, prisionera. – El imperial alzó las cejas, sorprendido, mientras observaba de arriba abajo a la elfa. ¿Se le estaba insinuando?, hacía unos momentos la había mandado a matar, y de repente le invadía la lujuria. Barenziah nunca entendería a los hombres mortales. A sus ojos eran un montón de hormonados.- Y si quieres que siga así, será mejor que me acompañes.

Y se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo. Otro más que se salvaba porque la elfa tenía las manos atadas.

Indicándole que le siguiera, el hombre se escabulló por una de las calles segundarias que pasaba por detrás de una posada. Al menos era inteligente, sabía cómo no llamar la atención, y en ningún momento el dragón logró divisarlos.

-¡Contra la pared! –La dunmer se vio aplastada contra las rocas de un muro, apresada por una mano del imperial. Por un momento creyó que iba intentar violarla, pero, al alzar la vista, notó algo extraño sobre aquélla pared. El dragón estaba parado sobre ella, y parecía buscar algo con la mirada, inspeccionando desde lo alto todo el terreno de Helgen. Sintió como se le congelaban las manos. ¿Estaría buscando por ella?

Por un tenso minuto, ambos sobrevivientes se quedaron allí, agachados contra el paredón, intentando que aquélla temible bestia no los viera. Por dentro, el imperial rezaba a todos los dioses, pidiendo que el dragón no tuviera un buen olfato.

-Sigamos. –Murmuró, una vez que las escamas negras ya no eran visibles. La bestia había alzado vuelo, y por suerte para ambos, al lado contrario del muro.

-Eh, no eres muy habladora, ¿no? –La elfa ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Miró al hombre de manera furibunda, y alzó una ceja, claramente diciéndole; "Vas a hablar mucho tiempo más, ¿o ya podemos irnos?"- Ya veo. –El mismo se contestó, y soltó una risa. Por un momento casi parecía inocente.

Una verdad, era que si bien Barenziah solía sentir un legítimo odio hacia todos los mortales, a veces simplemente la cautivaban. Le era difícil pensar que algún día, todos los que veía en ese momento morirían, y ella seguiría en el mismo estado. Joven y ágil. Aunque la muerte para ellos fuera algo terrible y les atemorizara, su mortalidad los hacía seres hermosos, efímeros. Se aferraban a la vida con dientes y uñas, luchaban por sus ideales. La elfa, en cierta manera, más que odio, les tenía envidia.

-Oye… ¿Por qué me miras así?- Aquéllas palabras la sacaron de su ensueño, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, despejándose. De repente volvía a ser el mismo ser frío y huraño de siempre.

- ¿Vamos a seguir, o vas a quedarte allí parado como un pasmote? –

-Que dulce.- Rodó los ojos, y siguió con su camino.

Se detuvieron detrás de una pared. Delante había una gran plazoleta, vacía, sin nada con lo cual esconderse. Más adelante, torciendo a la izquierda, estaba el castillo principal de Helgen, donde debían de encontrarse los túneles de escape subterráneos que los imperiales siempre construían. Debían llegar allí, pero de por medio había varios soldados con arcos, incluso un mago de destrucción, intentando debatir al dragón. En fin de cuentas, el mismo caos que colmaba toda la ciudad fortaleza.

-¿Lista? –El imperial la miró, con la respiración agitada. La dunmer, sin embargo, seguía impoluta, como si recién se hubiera levantado. Examinaba el terreno con ojos calculadores y astutos, tratando de discernir cual era la mejor forma de atravesar aquél campo sin ser vistos.

-Te sigo desde atrás.- Asintió. En unos instantes ambos corrían, saltando los escombros y flechas que pasaban silbando sobre sus cabezas. Lo habían logrado, atravesaron el arco de piedra que llevaba a la puerta del fuerte principal, cuando Ralof apareció una vez más.

El rubio se veía realmente desgastado. El hollín le cubría el pelo antes rubio, y la sangre le corría por un lado de la cara.

-¡Ralof, maldito traidor! –Gritó el imperial, apuntando al otro nórdico con su espada.- ¡Quítate de nuestro camino o tu cabeza rodará por los adoquines!

- ¿Traidor?, Hadvar, tú fuiste quien nos traicionó… Un hijo de Skyrim luchando en el bando de los imperiales… -Dijo, para luego escupir. La elfa se dedicó a mirarles en silencio, los conflictos de los humanos le importaban un bledo, y ambos hombres parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus voces eran puro rencor.

-Vamos, prisionera, sígueme. –Dijo Hadvar, luego de dejar atrás al rubio. Se posicionó en la puerta principal, mientras Ralof se dirigía a una secundaria-

- Elfa, si quieres libertad… ¡Ven conmigo! –El rubio se golpeó el pecho con un puño fuertemente cerrado, mientras que con la otra mano blandía un hacha de hierro remachado.

Genial. Ahora tendría que elegir, y Barenziah sabía muy bien que sería una decisión que determinaría su estadía en Skyrim. ¿A quién elegiría?, ¿tendría que matar a alguien?

Sus ojos morados oscilaron entre ambas posibilidades, calculando cual sería la mejor…


	3. Con los Rebeldes

Cap III - Con Los Rebeldes

Por un momento, la elfa le sonrió seductoramente al imperial. Hadvar alzó una ceja con una sonrisa confusa y compungida. Pero… Eran todos juegos crueles. Al caminar, Barenziah torció los pies hacia el lado de Ralof, mientras le susurraba al otro "Carroña será tu abuela" refiriéndose a las palabras que este le dijo cuándo la iba a mandar a decapitar.

Mientras que al imperial se le descomponía la mueca en una de desprecio, el rubio soltó una carcajada, y le indicó a la elfa que entrara al viejo edificio junto a él.

Al pasar por la puerta, alta y de madera, se encontraron en una sala de techo alto, paredes de piedra, con una peculiar forma de cilindro hacia arriba. El lugar parecía haber sido la entrada a una prisión, las puertas eran de barrotes, y había pequeños cubículos rodeados de rejas, todos con un poco de paja en el piso para que los residentes pudieran dormir… Y hacer sus necesidades.

Todo esto era lo que observaba la inmortal, mientras que el otro se arrodillaba al lado de un soldado caído. Este llevaba el uniforme de los rebeldes. Seguramente había sido un amigo combatiente del rubio, quien ahora mostraba una expresión de solemnidad.- Fue un buen hombre, un gran guerrero, peleó con honor. –Dijo, mientras se paraba y miraba a la elfa- Ven aquí, deja que te quite esas amarras. Puedes utilizar el equipo, él ya no lo necesitará más.

-¿Eh? –Barenziah miró al cadáver, y luego a su solemne amigo, quien no borraba la expresión de honorable hombre de batalla. El tipo medía como tres cabezas más que ella, y seguramente pesaba diez veces más, ¿cómo quería que usara su equipo?-

-Ven, ven, no muerdo. –El nórdico parecía divertido con la expresión de enojo en el ceño de la asesina.- ¿O quieres quedarte amarrada?

En toda respuesta, la de orejas puntiagudas gruñó de manera urania mientras se acercaba a Ralof, quien sostenía una daga para cortar la soga que, hiriendo la piel celeste de la mer, estaba fuertemente amarrada.

Una vez libre, Barenziah se aproximó al cuerpo, quitándole la armadura con la cierta cara de repelús. Muchas veces en su vida había tenido que lotear cadáveres, pero nunca por el placer de hacerlo. Cuanto menos tuviera que tocar el cuerpo de un humano, mejor. Pero ahora estaba en una situación en la que necesitaba aquél equipo. El castillo seguramente seguiría repleto de soldados imperiales, y ninguno dudaría cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera de los dos, ni al rebelde, ni a la dunmer.

Sin equipo, ni armas, no llegaría muy lejos.

Luego de pedirle al rubio que se diera la vuelta para ponerse la coraza acolchada que conformaba el peto superior del uniforme de los Stormcloacks, intentó calmarse a sí misma.

Había tenido una muy mala pata las últimas semanas. Había tratado de llegar a la frontera, y cayó en una emboscada imperial. Trataron de cortarle la cabeza, y un dragón quemó toda la villa. Todo en unos pocos días. No podría empeorar… ¿_O sí_?

No tenía la menor idea de qué tan mal se iba a poner su situación, pero solo de imaginarlo le daban ganas de estrangular a alguien. Sí, incluso a más personas de lo habitual.

Ya armada con un hacha de filo romo, y protegida con la coraza cálida de los rebeldes, se dispuso a seguir al nórdico, que por alguna razón, encontraba graciosa la expresión urania y de mala hostia que la elfa siempre llevaba en la cara.

-¿Qué? –Barenziah no parecía nada contenta con la mirada que le echaba el rubio.-

- Nada. La ropa te queda enorme. –Comentó, ahogando una risotada.

Qué suerte que se le ocurrió ponerse a caminar a zancadas largas en ese momento, porque a la elfa le estaba costando mucho contener las ganas de golpearle con la silla más próxima.

Es que la dunmer tenía ataques bastante violentos, y bastante seguidos en el día. ¿Quién la entendía?

Las escaleras parecían interminables. El techo colapsaba, y grandes cúmulos de escombros bajaban rodando por las mismas, mientras Ralof y Barenziah bajaban a toda la velocidad con la que podían correr con sus cansados pies.

-¡Cuidado! – Gritó el nórdico, mientras se agachaba junto a la dunmer para esquivar parte del suelo del segundo piso, el cual amenazaba con caer sobre sus cabezas en cualquier instante. El aire estaba viciado, y el olor a azufre impregnaba la humedad de las paredes que aún se mantenían en pie.

El piso tembló, y ambos sobrevivientes cayeron de bruces sobre la única parte que parecía estable en todo el castillo.

El alma de Ralof decayó aún más, al ver como las paredes terminaban por aplastar a varios soldados rebeldes, como él, que habían intentado huir hacia el mismo lado que ellos.

Los dedos de sus manos no alcanzaban para contar cuántas veces había pensado que este era el apocalipsis, y que iba a morir irremediablemente allí. El dragón, o fuese lo que fuese aquélla bestia negra de escamas brillantes, había terminado de romper ya su cordura, antes dañada por tantos años de guerra, tantos años de ver los cadáveres de sus amigos boca abajo en el barro, tantos años de rebelión que nunca avanzaba…

Pero al ver a la elfa, aquélla de ojos violetas crueles, se convencía a si mismo de que era posible salir vivo.

Barenziah parecía cansada, pero no de aquél infierno, sino de algo más que el nórdico nunca alcanzaría a dilucidar. El agónico saber que nunca iba a morir. Por ello, esta se movía con una soltura que rayaba con el abandono, el miedo no existía en su expresión, sus ojos, siempre brillando en ira, parecían estar insultando a las paredes en silencio, como si hubiera sido una falta de respeto el que hayan caído a su paso.

Ella era un monstruo, Ralof lo sabía.

Pero antes que monstruo, la elfa era una sobreviviente. El nórdico la seguiría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ahora que el temblor había parado, ellos dos parecían ser los únicos que habían escapado. La sala en la que estaban era una isla de perfección en medio el caos. La escalera había desaparecido detrás de una pared de escombros, y el pasillo siguiente también. Ante ellos, aparte de las solitarias rocas que componían las últimos muros en pie, había una puerta. Una sola, amenazante, y fría puerta, que parecía haber sido puesta allí por un milagro de Akatosh, o una cruel broma de Sithis.

La primera en levantarse fue Barenziah, tosiendo polvo. Algo temblorosa, se levantó, y apoyó una mano sobre la puerta, empujando.

Esta no cedió.

-Ralof, ven aquí… Esta cosa no quiere abrir.- Gruñó la mujer.

El nórdico no podía respirar correctamente, el aire estaba viciado, y el olor asfixiante del azufre le quemaba la nariz al aspirar. Aun así, se paró, y se apoyó contra la puerta, jadeante. Esta cedió un poco.

-Solo está algo atascada… Espera que reúna fuerzas y… -Su voz sonaba cansada, entrecortada y temblorosa, nada que ver a la anterior, tan grave e imponente. Barenziah sabía que él moriría asfixiado si no hacían algo rápido. Frunció el ceño, con los ojos parpadeando desigual del esfuerzo, y se puso a empujar.

-V-vamos… ¡Ahora! –Y empujó una vez más. Con los intentos, el rubio observaba a la elfa preguntándose cómo es que en tan pequeño cuerpo cabía tanta decisión. Al final, se descubrió a sí mismo golpeando la puerta con el hombro, apoyando todo el peso… Hasta que al fin se abrió.

Ambos cayeron, una vez más, de bruces sobre el suelo. Se arrastraron por las piedras que componían el piso, y se quedaron allí, boca abajo el nórdico, boca arriba la elfa.

Volvió a temblar. Seguramente, el dragón estaría atacando el castillo de nuevo. El piso terminó por colapsar de vuelta, y la sala en donde habían estado anteriormente desapareció detrás de un mar de rocas, muebles rotos, y seguramente, varios cadáveres.

-Bueno, parece que no podemos volver por allí.- Comentó el rebelde, mientras explotaba en carcajadas, las cuales fueron cesando al darse cuenta que la elfa permanecía en silencio.

- Uh… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó, preocupado.

- Perfectamente.- Contestó con tono algo seco y mordaz. Ralof se hubiera ofendido si no fuera porque sabía que la elfa era así. Prefirió tomárselo con humor, soltando otra risilla estruendosa. Barenziah se puso de pie, tomó el hacha con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

- Ralof. Párate. –Le ordenó.- Tenemos compañía.

La expresión del nórdico se descompuso, y lentamente se paró, tomando sus dos hachas con gesto crispado.

Había un total de ocho soldados imperiales en la plataforma de abajo, a unos siete metros de distancia. El lugar en donde se encontraban, un pasaje subterráneo debajo del castillo el cual salía a 5 kilómetros , era oscuro y húmedo, pero podían ver a los hombres por el leve brillo que emitían sus armaduras de acero.

-¡Rebeldes! –Gritó el que parecía ser el capitán al mando en aquél mermado pelotón.- ¡Entréguense al imperio o morirán!

La elfa y el rebelde se miraron un momento, y asintieron.

Muertos antes que esclavos.

Ralof nunca vería a la elfa con los mismos ojos.

La había visto pelear, y si bien era un hombre aguerrido, aquello lo había superado.

Había quemado vivos a básicamente más de la mitad del pelotón. El rubio apenas se había dado la vuelta al terminar de rematar a uno, cuando vio cómo los demás corrían en círculos, intentando apagar las llamas que trepaban por su piel. Y allí estaba ella, en silencio, con los ojos violetas, oscuros y llenos de una emoción que Ralof no sabría cómo describir, clavados en la mirada azul del rebelde.

¿Culpabilidad? No.

_**Disfrute. **_

Allí se había mantenido, con uno de los soldados asido por la parte superior del peto de la armadura, y la otra mano con un hechizo de Flamas aún activo, dando la sensación de que su brazo estaba prendido en llamas.

Pasó un minuto, y por fin los gritos cesaron. Todo fuego se había apagado, y ahora la mirada de la asesina reposaba en la del soldado muerto, como leyendo los enredados pensamientos de este antes de morir.

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.- Comentó el nórdico, con la voz pausada, intentando que no se notara que todo este panorama le hacía sentir como en medio del Oblivion.

Hubo un silencio, seguido del sonido de hebillas chocar mientras la dunmer soltaba el cuerpo, el cual cayó en una posición grotesca.

-Barenziah. –Respondió, cual si fuera su nombre una maldición.

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvieron. Luego de aquél incidente, Ralof había comprendido la oscuridad que se escondía detrás del bello velo de la delicada cara dunmer. El mundo había cambiado.

Por fin lograron salir al exterior, y caminaron bajo una fina y helada lluvia hasta Cause Boscoso, pueblo natal del nórdico. Allí se encontraron con la hermana de este, quien le pidió a la elfa que le diera aviso al Jarl de Whiterun sobre el dragón, y que trajera soldados a la villa desprotegida.

Lo último que vio el Ralof de Barenziah, fue su helada mirada violeta mientras salía por la puerta principal de la casa nórdica, y fue cuando supo que, si ella no hubiera elegido haber ido con los rebeldes, él seguiría en aquélla cripta, carcomido por su fuego.

5


End file.
